


Серия re re re Blond jokes

by pakadoge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Здесь истории № 3, 5 и 6 из серии "re re re Blond jokes"





	Серия re re re Blond jokes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [re: re: re: re: bad ideas you and clint barton have had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656269) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Примечание: меня, бывает… клинит. Мне стало _нужно_ чтобы была вся серия. Я перевела остатки.

Здесь 3-я, 5-я, 6-я истории серии/Запрос отправлен, поскольку на перевод предыдущей истории разрешение дали, думаю, тут тоже разрешат/хромает грамотность.

Серия: re re re Blond jokes

Хронология:

  1. История Пегги, у которой, скорее всего не будет названия (не нашла).
  2. Оставляю его себе (перевод BlueSunrise: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670967?view_full_work=true>)
  3. Что я говорил (перевод BlueSunrise: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622910>)
  4. re: тебе придется поговорить об этому когда-нибудь.
  5. Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар (перевод BlueSunrise: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042923>)
  6. Плохая идея. Твоя и Клинта Бартона.
  7. Кошки… они такие.



3 часть. re: you're gonna have to talk about it sometime (re: тебе придется поговорить об этому когда-нибудь)

re: тебе придется поговорить об этом когда-нибудь, роджерс! (re: re: НЕТ, ПРАВДА. НО ВСЕ РАВНО БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ, СЭМ. (re: re: re: хочешь поговорить об этом?))

>>> чувак каждый раз, когда он одевает этот свой костюм головореза, который пеппер купила ему, ты прячешь свою тупую башку в морозилке… ваще ни разу не палевно.

>> понятия не имею, о чем ты.

> хочешь, чтобы я напряг наташу? потому что, господи помоги мне, я так и сделаю!

Вот спасибо большое, Сэм. Ты прям настоящий супер бро.

Стив ткнул в телефон достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать вину, даже несмотря на то, что Старк потратил до хрена времени, чтобы он сопротивляться силе сыворотки. Все равно такое окончание разговора совсем не принесло удовольствия. Нет злобного звона, когда со всей дури грохаешь трубкой по аппарату. Поэтому Стив еще целых пять минут молча дулся, вместо того чтобы закончить все разом.

Это странно. Те вещи, по которым он скучал.

Больше всего он скучал по Баки (прежде чем тот вернулся к нему и начал нагло красть одежду, потому что все так же ненавидит стирку, как он ненавидел ее в 1939). Прошлое бродит по дому и пьет молоко прямо из бутылок. Это органическое молоко, с фермы на севере штата Нью-Йорк и Стив покупает его на фермерском рынке на Юнион Сквер. Он моет бутылки и возвращает их производителям на депозит.

Вообще-то Стиву нравилось ходить на базар. Это напоминало ему старые времена, когда он следовал за матерью, наблюдая, как она старается заработать драгоценные центы продажей овощей.

Баки остановился и посмотрел на него, склонив голову на бок, как любопытная птица.

\- Привет, Бак, - сказал Стив. Его телефон завибрировал на столе. Сэм, наверное, потратил те пять минут что Стив злобно пялился в телефон на сочинение саркастичной многословной оды его упертому недомыслию и всеобъемлющей тупости, или он и правда звонил Наташе и теперь Стив получит от нее штук двадцать эсэмэсок, утыканных смайликами и наводненных черным юмором. Как бы то ни было – он не хочет брать телефон в руки. – Я купил тебе клубнично-гуавовый сок. Он в холодильнике.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Баки. Он отвернулся и зарылся с головой в холодильник. Стив грустно посмотрел на телефон, счастливо ползающий по столу и подумал: положить руки на стол, голову на руки и закрыть глаза, чтобы игнорировать мигающий экран - будет лучшим решением, которое он мог принять на этот момент.

Он услышал, как Баки роется в холодильнике, а потом открывает и закрывает шкафы. Им скоро нужно выдвигаться к терапевту Баки, но у Стива еще есть несколько минут, чтобы сделать вид, что все в порядке.

Баки остановился рядом и осторожно, очень осторожно, взъерошил ему волосы живой рукой. Стив покосился и увидел полный стакан молока с баночкой шоколадного Ensure с соломинкой.

Стив был тронут.

\- Спасибо, приятель, – поблагодарил он.

Он выпил молоко и Ensure. Потом почувствовал себя достаточно смелым и посмотрел сообщения.

ЛетающийМальчик: ты не сможешь прятаться вечно

ЛетающийМальчик: и по любому я не твой терапевт. слава Иисусу и всем его рыбам

ЛетающийМальчик: эээээээй, Роджерс, возьми трууууубкуууу

ЛетающийМальчик: когда надоест дуться – сообщи мне, вдруг захочешь съесть мороженое пока ДжейБи будет на сеансе

ЛетающийМальчик: в том навороченном кафе появилось новое мороженое. С беконом. :D

С Роджерс: В наши дни было ванильное, шоколадное и клубничное. Мы были рады и этому.

ЛетающийМальчик: поплачься еще, белый мальчик

///

Как обычно, Баки потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы выбрать себе одежду на встречу. Хотя сегодня он не просил Стива о помощи, значит, дела в его голове не так уж плохи. Есть правило: Баки может попросить помочь выбрать ему только один предмет одежды. И теперь, почти всегда, он выбирает самостоятельно. Баки уже помнит, что просить Сэма бесполезно. Тот все время выбирает что-то типа носков, трусов или галстука. Зато Стив выберет майку или штаны.

Они оба стараются изо всех сил.

Баки выбирает мягкие ткани, приятные цвета. Два или три слоя: майка, лонгслив и футболка сверху. Рукава закрывают запястья и почти всю ладонь. Он выбрал худи Стива и искоса посмотрел на него, напрямую не спрашивая разрешения взять ее. Стив ничего не сказал, так что Баки натянул кофту и накинул капюшон на голову. Во всем этом он выглядит меньше, настолько неопасным насколько это возможно.

\- Хочешь за руль? – спросил Стив.

Баки покачал головой и вышел за дверь. Когда Стив закончил запирать замки и спустился к мотоциклу, Баки уже сидит сзади. Он не смотрит куда-то конкретно, но, похоже в курсе всего происходящего вокруг. Когда Стив завел мотоцикл, Баки крепко обнял его за талию. Стив трудно выдохнул и сорвался с места.

Он хочет спросить: _Помнишь, когда я все еще был мелким и дохлым, ты одолжил у Эдди О’Салливана мотоцикл и вывез меня за город на один день? Помнишь, как я цеплялся за тебя, будто ты был единственной надежной вещью во вселенной? Как ты хохотал, наслаждаясь скоростью, хоть мы и плелись миль двадцать или тридцать в час (30-40 км/ч)? Ты помнишь запах персиков, которые ты купил мне и солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь деревья на траву в поле, где мы остановились поесть? Ты помнишь, как заставлял меня глубоко дышать, будто, думал, что я могу надышаться свежим прохладным воздухом достаточно, чтобы потом не задыхаться в городе?_

_Ты помнишь войну, когда Старк сделал мне мотоцикл и ты обнимал меня так крепко, как никогда не осмеливался я? Ты помнишь, как мы летели по пыльной дороге со скоростью в шестьдесят-семьдесят миль в час (90-110 км/ч) и ты тогда рассмеялся как сумасшедший и когда навалился мне на спину – я почувствовал, как бьется твое сердце, почувствовал сквозь два слоя одежды, и я был так счастлив, что хотел умереть?_

_Почему ты не помнишь меня!?_

Он никогда не скажет этого, конечно. Это нечестно и совсем не поможет. Когда они приехали к центру ветеранов, Стив остановился перед центральным входом и подождал, когда Баки слезет с мотоцикла. Он не стал смотреть, как Баки зайдет внутрь. Просто помахал ему и уехал. Трудно не смотреть, как Баки входит в здание, проходит холл, поднимается по лестнице (он все еще избегает лифтов), входит в приемную и ждет, когда врач вызовет его. Баки должен сделать это сам. Ради самого себя.

Дорога к дому Сэма долгая без тепла Баки за спиной. Стив остановился, заглушил мотор и посидел так несколько минут, стараясь собрать мысли в кучку. Он услышал, как дверь открылась и закрылась. Стив повернул голову и столкнулся с задумчивым взглядом Сэма.

\- Знаешь, что? – в итоге сказал Сэм. – Почему бы нам не поехать на моей машине.

И это не было вопросом.

\- Конечно, - ответил Стив и слез с мотоцикла.

///

В модном кафе-мороженом полно народу, даже для середины вторника. Но Сэм не пытал его разговорами, просто начал зачитывать весь перечень странного мороженого, который кто-то аккуратно написал разноцветными мелками на доске за прилавком. Стив выбрал шарик лимонного мороженого с базиликом и шарик лавандово-розового с ванилью. Сэм взял шарик с оливковым маслом и шарик с кленовым сиропом, орехами и кусочками бекона.

Они вышли из кафе и Сэм повел их в парк напротив. Сияло солнце и пахло скошенной травой. Стив глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал, как его плечи немного расслабились. Сэм прикроет.

\- Не, серьезно, - начал Сэм, после того как тщательно облизал слегка подтаявшее мороженое. – Я не хочу давить, чувак, но у тебя как, все путем?

Стив обдумывал ответ пару минут.

\- Могло быть хуже, - ответил он в итоге.

Сэм сделал вид, что поверил.

\- Я рад, что дела идут на поправку, чувак, - он отвлекся на мороженое и слизал пару предательских капелек. – Я знаю, сейчас ты ничего не собираешься делать… И я уважаю твое решение… Но… парень, тебе нужно решить, чего ты хочешь, когда он будет лучше понимать все происходящее.

Стив громко застонал и закрыл лицо рукой. Не той, в которой мороженое.

\- Это неважно! – сказал он. – Баки ни на одного парня не взглянул дважды.

\- Да ну? – не поверил Сэм. – Типа я видел эти видео в Смитсоновском музее, чувак. И позволь заметить… Если бы какой парень так на меня смотрел, я был бы первым в очереди на регистрацию в мэрии.

Сэм прервался, пару раз надкусил мороженое и продолжил мягче:

\- Я понимаю, знаешь? Мы… Райли и я… не было такого… не совсем… Но я сделал бы что угодно для него.

\- Я знаю, - сглотнув ответил Стив.

\- Так что… Не тупи, - сказал Сэм, пихая его в плечо. – Не надо… Не мучай себя, когда нет необходимости, ладно?

\- Угх, - скривился Стив, притворяясь, что потирает плечо. – Не могу ничего обещать.

\- И, раз уж ты не собираешься ничего предпринимать, прекрати пялится на его задницу, когда он одевает эти кретинские штаны от Армани, - заявил Сэм. – Это неловко. Это как наблюдать за восьмиклассником, который осознал, что задница его приятеля самая замечательная вещь во вселенной.

\- Спасибо, Уилсон. Ты лучший друг, которого только можно пожелать, - съехидничал Стив.

\- Второй лучший, - парировал Сэм. – Я никогда не сяду с тобой на этот дурацкий самокат!

\- И правда, - кивнул Стив.

 5 Часть. re: re: re: re: bad ideas you and clint barton have had (Плохая идея. Твоя и Клинта Бартона.)

Итак. Тебе становится лучше.

Девять раз из десяти ты просыпаешься утром и ты спал как минимум четыре часа и ты помнишь, что тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и что ты был оружием ГИДРЫ, но сейчас ты снова стал Баки, ну или почти стал, насколько это возможно. Ты и твой лучший друг живете в гигантской башне, в Нью-Йорке, вместе с семью или восемью чокнутыми, кошкой по имени Кошка, тремя роботами и голосом, который исходит из стен. На десятый раз ты забираешься в кровать Стива в три часа ночи и зарываешься носов ему в подмышку. Стив ненавидит, когда ты так делаешь, он сонно возникает какое-то время, но потом все равно обнимает тебя. Ты засыпаешь, следуя за успокаивающим запахом его мыла, кожи и порошка от простыней.

Это даже не самая странная вещь, которую вы когда-либо делали. Твоя дружба слегка тревожит твоих терапевтов, но тебе плевать, равно как и Стиву. Кроме того, ты достиг того момента, когда смог упрямо настоять на том, что он тоже будет ходить, если ты ходишь. Он дуется, ты мрачно пялишься в ответ, твоя воля против его воли и, каким-то образом, в первый раз с 1943 года ты выигрываешь.

Все не так уж плохо. Просто иногда тебе больше нравится прятаться в одном из снайперских насестов, которые человек по имени Тони Старк везде понастроил для человека по имени Клинт Бартон и какое-то время проводить там. Видимость хорошая, пространство достаточно маленькое и закрытое, всегда тепло и мягко.

Иногда человек по имени Клинт Бартон выбирает то же гнездо что и ты, иногда он видит, тебя, кивает и уходит. Но иногда вы приходите к молчаливому согласию и он устраивается рядом. Это почти так же здорово, как делить постель со Стивом, чувствовать плечо человека по имени Клинт Бартон, пока ты дремлешь, а он следит за происходящим. Иногда кошка по имени Кошка присоединяется к вам, сворачивается в пушистый шар на твоих коленях и усыпляюще мурлычет.

Однажды ты и кошка по имени Кошка сидите в снайперском гнезде, которое располагается над центром гостиной и попасть в которое можно только из вентиляционной шахты, когда голова человека по имени Клинт Бартон является из шахты. Ты сразу понимаешь, он здесь не для того чтобы посидеть в тишине и покое. Его глаза горят особым блеском, ты его считаешь очень вредным, в его руках яркий пластиковый лук и ружье, тоже сделанное из разноцветного пластика. Сбоку на ружье написано NERF и ты отвлеченно раздумываешь, что это значит.

\- Чувак! - восторженно говорит человек по имени Клинт Бартон. – Чувак, смотри что я нашел! Это _Лук_ _Хоукая_!

\- И? – спрашиваешь ты.

\- Мы должны его опробовать! – настаивает человек по имени Клинт Бартон. – Смотри я и тебе принес ружье.

Ты раздумываешь пару мгновений. Вообще-то тебе по-прежнему нельзя иметь дело с оружием, хоть у тебя есть пять ножей и гаррота. Стив расстраивается каждый раз, когда ему приходится обыскивать тебя перед проходом через металлодетекторы. Но, за тебя то, что это совершенно точно детская игрушка. Ружье напоминает пистолет, который купил отец, когда тебе было пять лет. Ты чуть не выбил тогда глаз Стиву.

И потом. Тебе снова скучно.

\- Сколько боеприпасов? – спрашиваешь ты.

Человек по имени Клинт Бартон широко улыбается.

///

По взаимному молчаливому согласию женщина по имени Наташа Романова, женщина по имени Мария Хилл и человек по имени Брюс Беннер, который Халк исключаются из списка жертв. Голос из стены Джарвис соглашается подсчитывать очки. Ты и человек по имени Клинт Бартон молча ползете по вентиляционным шахтам, ненадолго останавливаясь, чтобы почесать за ушком кошку по имени Кошка, когда она протискивается мимо вас, занимаясь какими-то своими делами. Тебе интересно, чем она занимается. Не похоже, что в этом здании есть на кого охотиться кошке. Вы двигаетесь дальше, достигаете спортзала и осматриваете его на предмет целей. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон и Стив тренируются. Человек по имения Сэм неплохо справляется со Стивом, но ты все равно раздраженно фыркаешь и целишься ему в голову. Это хороший чистый выстрел. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон удивленно вопит. Человек по имени Клинт Бартон стреляет в Стива. В шею. Оба они растерянно оглядываются, а человек по имени Сэм Уилсон неоднократно поминает имя божье всуе.

\- Барнс! – орет он. – А ну выходи быстро! Покажи свою тощую белую задницу!

Это довольно грубо, но, ты полагаешь, кроме тебя никто больше не будет стрелять в него пенными шариками.

И только пару мгновений спустя ты понимаешь, что звук, который ты издал это смешок.

Стив все еще оглядывается, ты толкаешь человека по имени Клинт Бартон и торопливо уползаешь в сторону, прежде, чем Стив поймет откуда стреляли. Ты видишь человека по имени Тони Старк, бредущего, спотыкаясь, по коридору, делаешь превосходный выстрел и раздражаешься потому что тот даже не замечает его. Леди по имени Мисс Поттс в Лондоне и человек по имени Тони Старк, как и ожидалось, плохо реагирует на ее отсутствие. Потребовалось пять выстрелов, прежде чем человек по имени Тони Старк проснулся достаточно, чтобы осознать - происходит странное. Он недоуменно смотрит на стрелы и шарики на полу, потом поднимает голову, а ты и человек по имени Клинт Бартон одновременно стреляете ему в лоб.

Вы сматываетесь, хихикая.

///

В лаборатории тебе удается подстрелить женщину по имени Джейн Фостер и ее ассистентку, женщину по имени Дарси. Потом снова попадается человек по имени Тони Старк и ты стреляешь ему в задницу. Потом вам с человеком по имени Клинт Бартон становится немного скучно в шахтах, а с другой стороны смешно смотреть, как человек по имени Сэм Уилсон подпрыгивает, услышав звук выстрела. Вскоре Стив начинает задумчиво вглядываться в вентиляционные решетки и снайперские гнезда и ты знаешь, что не сможешь обыграть его в замкнутом пространстве.

Человек Клинт Бартон шепчет в телефон:

\- Слышь, Кейт… Это звучит хреново, но можешь ты приехать в башню и привезти побольше стрел и пулек?

Ты толкаешь его и киваешь на вентиляционное отверстие. Стив смотрит прямо на вас, а он был самым хитрожопым засранцем, когда вы играли в прятки в Бруклине в тридцатые. Ты торопливо уползаешь вглубь шахты, человек по имени Клинт Бартон следует за тобой, продолжая ныть в телефон.

Ты слышишь, как девушка по имени Кейт Бишоп фыркает:

\- Угх! Ладно! Хрен с тобой! Будешь покупать пиццу весь следующий месяц.

Ты спускаешься по лестнице ниже на уровень и осторожно открываешь решетку. Все чисто, так что ты перезаряжаешь ружье и сдвигаешься, позволяя человеку по имени Клинт Бартон устроится рядом. Нужно быть осторожнее – Стив идет за тобой, а он умеет двигаться бесшумно, как кашка, когда захочет. Ты задаешься вопросом, как ты объяснишь это вот все своим терапевтам. Потом решаешь, что будешь беспокоиться об этом, когда-нибудь потом. Вы спускаетесь в коридор и занимаете позицию.

\- Кейт будет через полчаса, - шепчет человек по имени Клинт Бартон.

Ты киваешь. В коридоре появляется женщина по имени Наташа Романова. Она несет в руках кошку по имени Кошка и что-то очень тихо говорит ей по-русски. Ты не стреляешь. Следующим в коридоре появляется Стив, он очень внимательно смотрит вокруг, так что тебе приходится подождать, прежде чем появляется возможность для хорошего выстрела. Ты стреляешь ему в задницу… раз, два, три, четыре раза… Стив резко оборачивается и вы с человеком по имени Клинт Бартон бежите со всех ног.

Стив преследует тебя, ты радостно кричишь, оборачиваешься и стреляешь ему в грудь. Когда он ускоряется и пытается схватить тебя, ты подпрыгиваешь и ныряешь в вентиляционную трубу. Ты давно не чувствовал такого азарта. Ты слышишь, как позади, Стив пытается последовать за тобой, но его плечи слишком широки, чтобы он мог свободно передвигаться в шахте, тебе удается добраться до люка, и ты вываливаешься в другом коридоре рядом с женщиной по имени Дарси, она визжит и смеется одновременно, ты ухмыляешься ей и мчишься дальше.

Ты встречаешь человека по имени Клинт Бартон за углом, когда внезапно на вас словно ангел-мститель валится с пололка человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. У него в руках такое же игрушечное ружье, как у тебя.

\- Ха! – кричит он. – На! Выкуси!

И тут три вещи происходят одновременно: из люка вываливается Стив и хватает тебя, человек по имени Клинт Бартон приседает чтобы избежать пули, а из-за поворота в коридор выходит человек по имени Брюс Беннер, который Халк, прямо под выстрел человека по имени Сэм Уилсон. Это прекрасный выстрел. Ты и сам бы гордился таким. Чистое попадание прямо в лоб и вы… ты, человек по имени Клинт Бартон на полу, человек Сэм Уилсон с ружьем все еще направленным на человека по имени Брюс Беннер, Стив, удерживающий тебя в полу-нельсоне… замираете.

Мертвая тишина разливается по коридору, а потом человек по имени Сэм Уилсон тихо шепчет:

\- О, мой дорогой божечка, спаси и сохрани.

Человек по имени Брюс Беннер снимает очки.

\- Господа, - очень спокойно говорит он. – Конечно вы понимаете… Это – война.

Ты прячешься за спиной Стива, вместе с человеком по имени Клинт Бартон и человеком по имени Сэм Уилсон. И тебе совершенно не стыдно. Но человек по имени Брюс Беннер не превращается в зеленое существо Халка. Он смотрит на потолок и говорит:

\- Джарвис, соедини меня с Тони.

\- Конечно, доктор Беннер, - говорит голос из стен Джарвис.

\- Да, пирожочек? – слышишь ты бодрый голос человека по имени Тони Старк.

\- Тони, у нас тут качки нарываются, - говорит человек по имени Брюс Беннер, который Халк.

\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ДА! ВОСПЫЛАЕТ ЯРОСТЬ БОТАНИКОВ! НАША МЕСТЬ СТРАШНА! – яростно вопит человек по имени Тони Старк.

Несмотря на то, что пять минут назад ты и человек по имени Клинт Бартон преследовали человека по имени Сэм Уилсон и Стива, сейчас вы без колебаний хватаете их обоих и мчитесь в укрытие. Маниакальный смех человека по имени Тони Старк следует за вами.

///

Ты прячешься в вентиляционной шахте и шепотом пытаешься убедить Стива выдать тебе то количество оружия, которое необходимо, чтобы противостоять армии роботов и дронов. Горячее плечо Стива прижимается к твоему и это приятно. Чуть дальше человек по имени Сэм Уилсон тычет пальцем в план здания и доказывает вам, что нужно сменить дислокацию на более защищенное место. Человек по имени Клинт Бартон слушает лекцию девушки по имени Кейт Бишоп. Кошка по имени Кошка заявилась к вам в жилете, оснащенном системой лазерного наведения, но тебе удалось перепрограммировать ее и сейчас она, номинально, на вашей стороне.

Что ж… Могло быть и хуже.

6 Часть. cats are like that (Кошки… они такие.)

 Не то чтобы Наташа любит кошек. Или собак. Или людей, если уж на то пошло. Птицы – нормально еще. Но наблюдать за кошками интересно. Они научились жить с людьми, но не потеряли себя, как собаки.

Однажды Наташа уходит с полигона (если честно, у нее нет места, которое можно считать домом) и слышит мяуканье.

Если вы знаете кошек, это был звук раздражения и нетерпения. Это не сигнал бедствия. Это: «Какого хрена ты не обращаешь на меня внимания, тупое ты прямоходящее!» Что-то между воплем и визгом. Такой звук они издают, когда собираются прыгнуть на твои колени и не важно, чем ты там занимаешься. Она. Хочет. На. Ручки. Так еще бывает вопят дети, когда им скучно и они хотят внимания. И, если подумать, вполне вероятно, кошки научились этому от них. Типа, гляди-ка, человеческий детеныш завопил и получит все внимание мира. Ха! Надо сделать так же.

Наташа оборачивается и видит тощее, полосатое существо, хромающее к ней. Именно оно и издает эти возмущенные вопли. Наташа оглядывается, чтобы проверить нет ли кого поблизости, кого можно назвать хозяином этого жалкого нечто. Никого нет. Кошка, похоже совсем ее не боится. Наташа приседает, кошка останавливается в отдалении. Какое-то время они изучают друг друга, избегая прямого взгляда. Лапа выглядит плохо.

Наташа протягивает кошке кулак, поглядывая искоса. Кошка нюхает его осторожно, и, подумав, потирается головой, все еще готовая дать деру, если Наташа дернется.

\- Тебе негде жить, - говорит Наташа в итоге. – Кошка, я собираюсь взять тебя и отвезти к ветеринару.

Кошка позволяет взять ее на руки.

///

Днем или двумя позже, Наташа входит в башню, как маленький мобильный танк. Кошка едет на ее плече. Лапа выглядит лучше. Кушку искупали (насильно) и она вымылась потом еще раз (самостоятельно). У нее густая белая шерсть с темно-серыми неровными полосами. Ее хвост обвивает Наташину шею.

\- Что… - говорит Тони. – …это за хрень и что она делает в моей башне.

\- Это кошка, - говорит Стив, отрываясь от бумаг. У него теперь много бумажной работы. Гораздо больше, чем можно было ожидать. Хотя… Он провел довольно приятно время в кровати со всеми этими армейскими бумажками и Баки, уютно свернувшимся под боком и умиротворенно посапывающим среди бумажных завалов. Баки Барнс сейчас в Бруклине, пялится на терапевта и отказывается что-либо говорить. - Felis cattus. Маленькое домашнее животное…

\- Я знаю, что такое кошка, - отмахивается Тони. – Я хочу знать, почему она здесь.

\- Она будет тут жить, - говорит Наташа. Очень спокойно. Кошка смотрит на Тони, потом на Стива, спрыгивает с наташиного плеча на стол, проезжается по документам и ласково тычется головой Стиву в челюсть.

\- Тьфу, - говорит Тони.

 


End file.
